undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 101
This is Issue 101 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Ten Spots". This issue is Kevin-centric. 801, Ten Spots Yesterday something terrible happened: Al died. While it is sad and just horrible, we can’t let that distract us. J-Tech had a boat, and we now have to work on it. The engine is busted, but I think we might be able to fix it again. “When do you think you can have it fixed?” Neil asks, entering the cabin with a plastic bag in his hands. He takes up a watter bottle and throws it to me. Catching it, I say “Hard to tell. Maybe a week.” Neil nods, throwing water to the others. “Depends on how many spare parts the owners had.” Gord mutters, going through toolboxes and shelves. “Yeah.” I say drinking some of the water. “The engine is the problem.” “I see.” Neil says, going over to the boat. It’s not huge, but it’ll do.  “I’ve been thinking.” Timmy says, jumping down from the boat. “This isn’t a fairly big boat and we’re 20 people...” “19.” Texas corrects him. Texas has been down all day. It was after we buried Al. Apparently they were good friends. “Yeah, 19.” Timmy continues. “This boat can’t contain 19 people.” Neil raises his eyebrow, looking from me to Timmy. “How many can it contain?” He asks. I have been thinking about this too. It is a problem, but I decided to not tell anyone about it until we knew which spare parts we have. It all depends on that. “We’re not sure yet.” Timmy says, looking from Neil to me. “Alright...” Neil mutters, biting his lip. “When are you gonna tell the rest?” “When we know how many...” Timmy begins, but is interrupted by Gord. “Fuck yes!” He says, holding a farily large screw in his hand. “With this we can have 10 people.” Neil takes a deep breath, looking at Gord. “So we’ll have to leave 9 people behind?” He asks. “Seems like it.” Gord says, going to the boat to fasten the screw. “We’ll do whatever we can to make it support more.” I say, trying to comfort Neil. “Doubt we’ll be able to.” Gord mutters. I open my mouth to speak when J-Tech enters the cabin. He has a slick grin on his face, licking his teeth.  “Nice boat, huh?” J-Tech says looking at Neil. “Very.” Neil says, trying not to be affected by J-Tech’s creepyness. I don’t like that guy, J-Tech. I just don’t trust him, not sure why. “So you decided who’ll get spots on it yet?” J-Tech says, looking intensley at Timmy. Timmy just sighs, and turns around to help Ridley and Texas with supporting the boat. “Well, you better tell the rest that there’s only room for 10 people.” J-Tech says with a grin. “Or rather 9 if you don’t count my spot.” “What makes you think you get a spot?” Gord mutters, not even sounding as mad as he usually does. He looks focused, which may be why. “Just a feeling.” J-Tech says. “I think Timmy and Chad wanna return a favor.” Apparently, Timmy and Chad had worked with J-Tech before the outbreak, and Timmy had promised him a spot on the boat. I am not letting him get that spot. “So I’d like to have a chat with Chad.” J-Tech says, turning around. “Maybe telling him that he only can let 9 people, excluding me, on that pretty boat.” He then leaves the cabin. Deaths *None Credits *Ridley Johnson *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Janick Teccer *Neil Bradson *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues